The Dove With a Broken Wing
by Kayla Wood
Summary: Your basic Dadzawa with depressed Izuku. He sees Izuku out on patrol and sees his note, and becomes a worried dad. He will protect his smol boy. Izuku also has a meh relationship with his mom, but he still loves her very much. I know I'm bad at summaries, I don't care. I'm trying my dudes so let me learn. Don't like please read, I want the criticism. Originally posted on AO3.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was late in the evening, and Aizawa had just started his patrol. The sun had almost vanished completely from the sky. Still, Musutafu streets had some life, people walking home from a late shift, or finishing a late evening errand before almost everything closed.

He didn't particularly like starting his patrol this early, but that was a trade-off for more sleep. Normally he wouldn't even be able to start his shift early, but he had finished grading and lesson planning sooner than expected. Normally he'd then use the time before shift for a short nap. Another hero had an emergency though and he was left to pick up the slack with the promise that he would also get to end his patrol early. Ha, as if that would happen. He loved his jobs though, even if his students that passed his expectations were a pain.

Since he started earlier he mostly just blended in with the few people who still wandered the streets, and keep his ears open for trouble. He didn't expect much. Any criminal in waiting would choose to stay in hiding till the dark had fully encompassed the city.

In the more suburban area, he heard running. Aizawa headed towards the noise, not that he expected much. As he turned the corner he crashed into another mass, and papers flew, and while his reflexes saved him from falling, the same could not be said for the other. A scrawny green haired kid had fallen backward, scattering his papers and books everywhere.

Since Aizawa wasn't a monster, he's just grumpy okay, he started helping the kid gather his things. Yet among other things, a note caught his attention. He could hear the boy muttering apologies and what not but he couldn't focus on what he was saying reading the note.

_Mom, I'm sorry I couldn't be a better son. I've tried so hard to deal with everything on my own, but I can't anymore. It's too much for me. I'm just a worthless Deku. Nobody cares about me. I'm bullied, the biggest perpetrator being… well, I won't ruin his chances as a hero, He will be great one day. It's not just them though. The teachers are just as bad. They…_

Before I can finish it he rips the note out of my hand.

"S-sorry." the boy stutters out.

"It's fine."

Then silence fills the air.

'_What did I just read? Is he? No, I can't jump to conclusions, but… What else could it be? No confession letter would be written like that, but he is just a kid. Damn it, I wish Mic was here, he would know what to do. Damn it, I can't deal with this'_. He snaps out of his thoughts and realizes the boy has been speaking to him again.

"So u-um, I'll just, I, I'll go home now. Um I-I'm s-sorry."

"Wait, kid what's your name?"

"M-Midoriya. Uh Izuku, Midoriya, sir."

"Midoriya, what are you doing out so late?"

"I was at the park… I-I just wanted to um get out of the house?"

"Mhm, so you're heading back home?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, I'll walk you there."

"W-what!?"

"You heard me, problem child. I'm walking you to your house."

"OH, n-no I'm fine. Really. I don't want to waste your time, and you've already helped me gather my things. Plus I don't really know you. N-not that I don't trust you! Th-though I was always taught not to talk to strangers. A-anyways I-I should head home and I'm sorry to h-have bothered you." Midoriya bows in apology and tries to walk away, Aizawa stops him.

"Look, problem child, I'm taking you home. As a pro-hero, it's part of my job. Now lead the way."

"P-pro-h-hero!? I-I can't"

"You have two options either I walk you home, or I take you to the nearest police station to get picked up by your mom. I am not having you walk alone this late at night you're like 10 years old."

"I'm not 10, I'm 12."

"Kid" he deadpans.

"F-fine, you can walk me home."

"Good. Now lead the way."

They start walking toward where, Aizawa assumes, the kid's house is. In the end, it takes about 8 minutes. They stop in front of a decent looking apartment complex. It's lit up by street lights. By this time the sun has already set, and if you try you can even see some stars through the light pollution.

"W-well, um, thank you, for walking me to my apartment."

"Which one is it?"

"W-what?"

"Which apartment is it? I'm not leaving you here." Aizawa starts to walk up the steps to the doors of the apartments, leaving Midoriya to stand in shock. He quickly runs after Aizawa and stops him.

"N-no! I-It's fine. I can get there. Y-you've done s-so much. Surely, you must be busy?" He's practically begging him to not go up to the apartment.

"I don't think you understand. The fact you want to make sure I don't see your home only makes me more concerned. I don't trust you so I'm going to see for myself. That is, unless you've changed your mind about what I said earlier, and would rather go to the police station?"

"I-I, uh. No. I-its this one." Midoriya says as he finishes leading him to the door.

Midoriya stands, staring at the door. He takes a deep breath and opens the door calling out " I'm Home." and is almost tackled down in a hug by his mother.

"Oh, my goodness! Izuku my baby, where have you been? Why are you so late? Are you hurt?"

"M-mom I'm fine."

"Where have you been? You were supposed to be home hours ago! I was so worried. Don't ever scare me like that again. Oh, Izuku you know you can't be out late. Your so fragile, you could have been hurt!"

"M-mom I'm fine I j-just-"

"I don't want to hear it. Your grounded, I need to know where you are."

"Y-yes, mom."

At this time Aizawa sneaks off before the mother can notice. She seems nice enough if a little overbearing. Izuku looks for him as he walks in and closes the door but he's not there.

Aizawa spends the rest of the time finishing his patrol. It ends up not being very eventful. He keeps thinking back to the Midoriya kid. As he heads home he brushes it off. He doesn't need to check on the kid. He has a decent home, but then the note rears its ugly head again. He decides he may just check on the kid in a week or so make sure he's not doing anything he shouldn't. '_Yeah, I'll just make sure the kids okay in a few days, then I can let him just live his life. Not like he's my kid'._ He thinks this as he goes to sleep before he has to wake up for his teaching job.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It ended up being nearly two weeks before he was able to check up on the boy. Aizawa hadn't worried about it. The kid seemed like he would be fine, and normally he wouldn't bother checking in on him at all. The only reason he had to even check on him was the disturbing note. It was obvious the boy had issues.

'_Bullying. Not just by his peers but also his teachers.' _It bothered him that even teachers could do that to a child. He may be known as a heartless monster for all the students he expelled, despite the fact that he only did it because he didn't want to see any of the ignorant brats with false hopes and no work ethic die, but he remembered how he was treated as a child and he never wanted to have someone feel the same pain he had.

As a child, he had learned how cruel the world could be. Children could easily turn on one another for differences, no matter how small they may actually be. Many in his middle school had thought him to be weird and have a villainous quirk, because 'only a villain would be able to take someone's quirk even if it's just temporary', and it caused most of his class to ostracise him. It didn't bother him, he preferred to not waste the effort of playing host or friend to people who he could care less about. After all, he had good parents and eventually made some decent friends once he joined the hero course.

Though never once had a teacher added to the torment. As a teacher himself, he wanted to get every teacher who had added to the boys' ostracisation, and lack of self-esteem, and make sure they lost their teaching license so they could never harm another student again. It was this simple fact that made him want to check on the boy.

'_If I can just get a school or teachers name then I could deal with this without him. He probably wouldn't even accept my help if I offered it, and I doubt he has any trust in the system that was supposed to protect him from that bullying.'_

It was all of this that lead to him rushing after the school day had ended to the part of Musutafu the kid lived in. He could socialize with coworkers, and his husband, after he had dragged the kids' school through the mud for their emotional abuse of the problem child.

Aizawa found himself wandering near the middle schools closet to the child's house. '_It's too bad he wasn't wearing his school uniform, then I wouldn't have to look like a creep waiting by some random middle school'_, but he was quickly brought out of his musings with the sound of nearby explosions, and he bolted off toward them.

When he got there he saw red. Midoriya was on the ground, uniform mildly scorched, with three boys leering over him. The two lackeys, and yes they were obviously lackeys because limp noodles like them would never have enough courage to do this on their own, were smirking with a glimmer of malice in their eyes. The leader was closer to him, small sparks crackling from his hands. He sneered looking down on Midoriya.

"You useless Deku. Just a scared little rabbit. You should quit while I'm still willing to let you."

"What do you think you're doing," Aizawa growled out. He radiated furry, enough to at least scare the lackeys back and make them rethink their decisions. Red eyes, on the other hand, meet his with challenging anger.

"Tsk. What do you want old man? This is none of your business," the blond sneered.

"Oh really? Then what are you doing to the boy?"

"Ha? You're worried about little Deku? Well, let me give you some advice, don't. This little-"

"Kacchan p-please d-don't-"

"SHUT IT DEKU!" he turned back to Aizawa. "He's not worth your time. Besides, we're only making sure the quirkless loser doesn't get himself killed by trying to play hero."

'_Quirkless, that's why. He's using his quirk to have power over someone who's weaker than him!' _

"So let me get this straight you're

'_helping'_ him by making sure he knows his '_place'_, am I right?" At this point, the lackeys look at each other and both mutually take off as fast as they can.

"S-sir it's not-"

"I said shut it Deku. What of it?"

"Do you even realize that everything I've seen is a crime?!" It's at those words he has the decency to look worried. "I could turn you into the police."

"YOU CAN'T-"

"Oh, I definitely can. Illegal quirk usage, quirk usage to harm another person, discrimination, bullying, and I'm sure there is more I could charge you with. So tell me, why should let you go?"

Kacchan is silenced, but Midoriya speaks up for him. "Please sir, h-he didn't m-mean it so can you just let him g-go?"

"Can it Deku, I don't need your help."

" Are you sure about that because he is the only reason I see to not drag you to the police station." Kacchan looks up in awe and anger. Aizawa just sighs. " Whatever just get out of here before I change my mind," and with that Kacchan finally goes off, muttering something about not needing stupid Deku's help. '_Stupid, he is the only reason you're not going to jail.'_

After he's gone he helps the problem child up. "Is that normal, and don't lie, kid, I can tell."

"He doesn't mean any harm-"

"I said don't lie kid. He means harm just as much as I mean to take a nap after all of this." Midoriya looks at him with a puzzled look. "I'm taking you home kid, and we're telling your mom about this because I have a feeling you're not telling her about your bullying problem."

Midoriya whips his head towards Aizawa and is about to argue with him. "If you try lying to me I swear I'll drag you to a hospital instead, where I can pull your mom out of your room to have a nice long chat about all the things I think your hiding from her" which he considers not a half bad idea anyway since Aizawa has no idea how injured the kid actually is. "Can you walk?" Midoriya nods. "Good, now let's get you home before I change my mind about a hospital trip." He starts walking off towards the Midoriya apartment, with the kid sulking behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note

I'M ALIVE. Hahaha, nah but seriously its been way too long. Honestly, I meant to finish this chapter last week, but then college finals took over my life. On the plus side though I passed all my classes so I still get to go to college in the fall. The bad side is that even though its summer you won't get more chapters. In fact, it's gonna probably be really slow going because I will be working as a camp counselor and only get about one day off a week with only two hours breaks each day that we have kids. Still, I'm gonna try to keep posting about a chapter a week, though I do want to get another chapter out before I go to camp, but we will see how that goes.

Anywho, onto actual chapter stuff. It is a little bit short, about 100 words less than my normal goal. I also wanna throw out there I made Inko a little more... over the top... then I originally planned.

Thank you all so much for the support. I'm super happy that people like this fic, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter just as much.

Chapter 3

Slowly they make their way to the Midoriya apartment. The closer they get the more fidgety Izuku gets. Aizawa scoffs '_Of course the kid is basically shaking, I'm going to make him tell his mom everything he's been hiding from her'. _Still, Aizawa marched on towards his home without care. Midoriya's mom needed to know.

They reached the door faster than Midoriya wanted. Before he could be stopped, Aizawa knocked. His Mother opened the door. It was too late to try any last attempts to stop the disaster that Midoriya knew was about to unfold.

"Hello, how may-Izuku? Oh, I'm sorry if he was bothering you. Izuku, come here and apologize to this poor man."

"Y-yes Mom," As he moves towards his mother Aizawa puts out a hand in front of him, blocking his path.

"He's been no bother Miss Midoriya. Actually, I ran into your son near, I believe, Aldera Junior high". Before she could worry he explained, "I'm actually an underground hero. I was wondering if you perhaps knew if the kids or teachers were discriminating or bullying your son?"

"What are you going on about? Izuku? What is he saying?" Tears started to form on her eyes, and she finally noticed the haphazard state of her son.

"M-mom, i-its honestly n-nothing. They-"

"Miss Midoriya, when I walked past Aldera I heard explosions. When I rushed to the noise I saw a group of kids attacking your son with their quirks. I scared them off, but I don't think that will keep them away. So I'll ask again, have you ever noticed your son being bullied or coming home injured?"

"N-no! I-I've never had any inkling. Izuku is what this man said true? Have you really been hiding this from me? How am I supposed to take care of you? Did you not trust me? Am I that bad of a mother? Oh god," she covered her mouth with her hands and took a step back "I-I couldn't even recognize my own baby was being hurt," and the tears spilled.

Izuku rushed to his mother's side to calm her blubbering, "No mom it's not your fault. H-honestly i-it's nothing, really. H-he's just making a bigger deal of it than it is."

Aizawa glared at him. "Kid if you honestly believe they were just having some good hearted fun you're lying to yourself. Kids playing around and having fun wouldn't use their quirks to harm you or scare you. Hell, that explosion boy should know better than to use his quirk against anyone. Frankly, his actions and lack of restraint is disgusting."

"K-Katsuki? He *hic* he did this? B-but I thought, I-I thought you w-were f-friends? W-why?"

"Mom, he was jus-"

"Don't lie for him kid. Honestly, you could press charges if you want. You can't just brush this off as an accident."

"B-but, why. Izuku, why didn't you tell me."

"Mom it's fine I ju-"

"No, Izuku! Why can't you trust me! I love you! I need to protect you! You-you're quirkless! I have to protect you! Why can't you just let me protect you?!"

'_What? What is she thinking?' _

"M-mom I'm fine. It's fine! I can deal with this!"

"Izuku-"

"Kacchan doesn't mean anything by it! He just wants me to give up my dream of being a hero." His voice is barely audible by the end of the sentence.

"Izuku you can't- I-I can't. Don't do this, please. I thought that dream was gone. It's too dangerous. Without a quirk, you'll have nothing to protect yourself. Why can't you just give up this stupid dream? I love you so much! C-can't you see that? I can't lose you. Your too fragile to be a hero. I can't, I won't let you!"

"Mom I-"

"No! My decision is final! I am the parent and you are my child! I won't allow this!"

"Mom please, I can do this. I don't need a quirk. I'm good at analysis. I don't need to be a flashy hero, I just want to help people-"

"NO!"

Then it's silent.

"Go to your room."

"But mom-" Izuku is crying a look of desperation covering his features.

"No. Go to your room. You're grounded."

"But mom!"

"Go to your room." She's shaking with anger. Izuku runs past her into the house. "I-I'm sorry you had to witness his tantrum mister?"

He stares at her not believing what he's just witnessed. "Aizawa".

"Thank you for informing me. Now, I have to get back to what I was doing." She closed the door without allowing him to respond.

Aizawa couldn't believe what had just transpired. '_Because he's quirkless? All because he's quirkless? Seriously? He's more "fragile" and has to be "protected" because she thinks her son is fragile? All because of some gene mutation?"_ He started to walk away.

He started making a plan. '_First I have to see if he even has any chance of even being a hero. Though his mother is problematic. I can't believe how shes so controlling! Izuku is just as capable as everyone else. Maybe I could- No. Not happening, even if she is crazy. He also said he's good at analysis. I'll have to ask him about that. Guess I'll have to see him again and preferably sooner than later'_. With that, he started on his way home, planning for how to help the kid in the future _if_ he proved himself.


	4. Izuku in His room

Authors note

So, technically not a chapter because it's like half the length of a normal chapter and from Izukus perspective, kind of. Anywho enjoy.

And thank you all for all the support.

Izuku in his Room

Izuku rushed into his room and slammed the door. His brain was in a panic. '_She can't! I can do it! I know I can be a hero! Why can't she see? Its all I've ever wanted'_. He locked his door and leaned his back against it.

'_She was never against it before! So why now? Is it because she knows I'm bullied for it? She __**never**_ _cared before, so why?'_ He slid to the floor, sobbing. '_What is there to even live for? If I can't be a hero… Why?'_

He looked towards his trash can, where a single crumpled page lied. It was the note he had written. The one where he apologized for his existence, but he could never do it. He loved his mom. He couldn't burden her. He also feared that this would happen. '_Why is she so controlling? She always has to know where I am. Ha, and she couldn't even see I was being bullied. Her job to protect me? Well if that's the case why didn't she notice all my "friends" bullying me? It's not like I come home injured almost every day, oh wait __**I do**__!'_ he thought bitterly.

He cried and place his head between his knees. That was how he was when fell into a restless sleep.

A few hours later he was woken up by his others call. "Izuku dinners done." He half-heartedly thought about just staying in his room to spite her, but he would listen like the good child he was. He walked down the hall as slowly as he could and took up a chair at the dining room table. Izuku starts to eat without saying a word to his mother.

"Izuku, honey?"

He refuses to respond.

"Izuku, please. I'm only doing what's best."

His fist tightened around his fork.

"I'm just protecting you. Heroes die every day. People, trained people, who are much stronger than you get killed every day. I don't like playing the bad parent, but I have to protect you. Besides your father wouldn't want you-"

"Why does he matter." He said in calm collected anger. "He left as soon as he learned his son was a quirkless-"

"Izuku stop this! What has gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into me? Are you serious?" The tears start again. "A-all I've ever wanted to be is a hero!"

His mother looks scared. "Izuku I've had enough of this. I know you'll see that what I'm doing is for the best. I'm not trying to hurt you, but if you would just listen-"

He stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "I have nothing without that dream! If I can't be a hero I'd rather die!"

Then there is a moment of silence.

"Perhaps I have been too lenient with you." She gets up and starts to head down the hall. "I've encouraged this too much, I'm sorry Izuku"

He gets up and rushes after her. "Mom. Mom I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean it p-please."

"I'm sorry Izuku" She walks into his room and grabs his hero analysis journals.

"M-mom, please w-what are you doing" He starts sobbing.

She's heading towards the balcony. "I'm sorry Izuku. This has gone on for too long."

"MOM NO!" Shes starts tearing pages and throwing them to the wind. All his hard work, gone just like that. Izuku rushes out to try and grab them before they are all thrown to the wind, but he's too late.

"I'm sorry, I'm doing this to protect you. This hurts me as much as it hurts you." and she leaves him there on the balcony sobbing.

Izuku is left there, sobbing for almost a near hour.

He decides he doesn't want to stay there any longer. He takes the only journal left, saved by being in his backpack, and sneaks out of the house, running down to the park.


	5. Chapter 4

Authors Note

So... I'm not dead, yay. I also feel really bad about how long it's taken for this chapter to get posted. Camp was hell. Don't get me wrong, I love being a camp counselor, but it was bad. Kids keep getting sick all summer, we got shut down twice, and our admin team sucked. So yeah, sob story. Anywho, enjoy this long-overdue chapter.

Chapter 4

Aizawa didn't expect to see the kid later that night, yet that's exactly what happened. He saw hi- _the_ problem child, alone that night. It had only been a few hours since Izuku and his mom were fighting outside their front door, and from the looks of it, things had only gone downhill.

Aizawa found him clinging to a notebook. The kid was sitting on a swing in the park near his house, and he looked awful. Izuku's eyes were bloodshot from all the crying he'd obviously done. His hair was even more unkempt than usual, and you could still see the tear trails on his face. As he moved closer he could hear the kid's sniffling. '_Why the hell is Izuku out this late at night? It's nearly midnight! What happened after I left?'_ He made his way to where Izuku could see him.

"Hey kid," Izuku jumped a foot in the air. '_How did things get like this?'_

"O-oh i-it's just y-you."

"What are you doing, you should be at home."

"I, um s-she" Aizawa could see the tears start to well up in his eyes.

"Nevermind that just," he huffed and shook his head. "Now, why did you end up here?" Izuku's eyes widened, and then he threw his face into his hands and started sobbing. _'Not the right question to ask.'_ "_Whoa_ hey, kid… Kid… Kid snap out of it!" He started sobbing harder, which Aizawa thought was impossible. '_Damn this kid is gonna become dehydrated from crying. I knew his mother was bad, but how the fuck did she cause this much damage that fast?'_

"Kid I want to help you, but you need to calm down. Follow my breathing." Slowly he got the kid breathing more normally and able to actually respond with something other than sobbing. "Hey how about I take you to a cafe around here. It's open 24 hours, and there you can tell me what happened since this afternoon." The kid nodded in response, still on the verge of crying again.

He watched the kid get off the swings and stand on shaky legs. He clutched his notebook to his chest and moved closer to Aizawa. With the kid by his side, he started to lead the way. In truth, the cafe wasn't very far away. It's only a few blocks down the street, but Aizawa makes sure to walk extra slow and even then the kid has a hard time keeping up. The short 8-minute walk ends up taking them almost half an hour. They don't get there till midnight has already passed.

As they get close to the destination Izuku notices a sign. It reads '_Cafe Perfection, open 24 hours'_. It's in bold neon colors and from the outside, it looks like the type of building you'd see in a poor or run-down district. The place looks aged, and time had done nothing good for it, but he approaches the door. "This is the place," is all he says before walking through the front door.

As they pass through the door they are welcomed by a lady. She's tall, with short blond hair, part of which is pulled into a few braids and a ponytail. Her eyes are a deep sapphire color, and she speaks with a heavy southern American accent. "Hi! How may I-Oh! You're back already?" She ends with a Cheshire grin. Aizawa grunts in response.

"So Aizawa, will it be your regular at table three? Oh, and who's the cutie behind you?" she points to the curly, green-haired boy.

"Yes and get the kid a large hot chocolate."

"Wow? Is he yours, 'cause I thought the only thing you loved was coffee and the chance to pet Shark and Marshmallow?"

Izuku murmured "Shark and Marshmallow?"

"They're cats kid, and he's not mine Kattie."

"Well the kid's cute, and you brought him so I bet he'll become a regular in no time. Just for that, I'll make his hot chocolate on the house, but you still pay for your monstrosity. I'll get those drinks out just as soon as possible until then y'all can take a seat and enjoy the cats."

"Cats?"

"Aww, look at the darlin'. This is a cat cafe after all if we didn't have cats we would just be a normal cafe, and we wouldn't get half our customers. Oh, and you should see Aizawa with marshmallow! She the adorable silver Egyptian Mau. Anywho, thanks for the business Aizawa. Also, keep an eye out for shark he's the main coon, and good ol' Aizawa is the only one who he'll even give the time of day.."

Aizawa practically dragged Izuku away and had him sit down where they were immediately ambushed by cute furballs, including Marshmallow. "So you wanna tell me what happened after I left?" Izuku looked at his hands and debated if it was a good idea.

"M-my, mom… She. S-she destroyed…" His eyes started to water.

"What did she destroy." He had to hold back from growling and scaring the poor kid. It was at that moment Kattie dropped off the drinks. "Kid, what happened? What did she destroy?" He urged him with as much kindness as he could muster in his enraged state. Which is to say he was basically doing is best to keep up an emotionless facade so he wouldn't scare Izuku more.

"S-she, w-we got into a fight. S-she said she w-was t-trying to protect me, b-but."

"But what?"

"S-she tore all m-my h-hero analysis j-journals. She t-threw them out t-the window I-I… the o-only one left i-is t-this one."

His eyes widened at hearing this "Kid tell me everything from the beginning." and the story he heard made him furious.


	6. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Not much I can say other than I'm sorry, also quick shout out to Lady+Nature on AO3 because she suggested the idea of book binding which I'm gonna use. I think that's it. Enjoy the chapter.

Authors Note: Not much I can say other than I'm sorry, also a quick shout out to Lady+Nature on Ao3 for the suggestion of bookbinding which I will use later in the fic, but modified. I think thats it, enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 5

Aizawa didn't like what he was told, and he didn't like that he was now bringing h-the kid to his home where he would have to tell his husband, who knew almost nothing about this whole disaster, everything that had been going on. Hizashi was probably already worried because it was nearing 5am fast, and Aizawa normally got back between 3 and 4 from his patrol. Then again he would probably be understanding because he would do the same if the situation were reversed.

"Problem child, I think we need to head home. We've found as many pieces as we could, but we're exhausted and aren't going to find anymore pieces of your notebooks like this."

"But-"

"No. Kid, you're about to fall over."

He started pulling the kid in the direction of his and Mic's house. His house was across Musutafu so they would have to take the subway and he mildly doubted that the kid would make it that far before passing out. It was fine though. The kid was slightly more functional then when he originally ran into him that night, and the train was only a 5 minute walk. Once they were in, Izuku could sleep until they got to his stop and Aizawa could mull over how he would explain Izuku to his husband.

They both made it to the Aizawa-Yamada residence a little after five. They quietly made their way through the apartment building to the right door for his apartment. He shuffled through his pockets for his key, and quickly unlocked the door. Just as quickly he had moved Izuku and himself inside, and then they were ambushed by his loud cockatoo.

"SHOta! I missed you. Where were you? You're so late coming home. I was worried that something bad had happened."

"Sh you're going to scare the kid."

"What kid?"

"Not now, later." He looked at his husband and knew he understood.

"Fine Sho, but I expect answers for why you have a child."

Aizawa grabbed Izuku's shoulder, and maneuvered him to the guest room. He put the half asleep child on the bed and covered him with a blanket. He then left the room and walked past Hizashi and started a call with Nezu. He wasn't teaching that day, but he was more than likely going to need his help in the events that were soon to come.

"_Hello Aizawa, what can I do for you this lovely morning?"_

"I'm going to be out for the day."

"_Oh really? And what brought about this change of pace? You haven't missed a day since you started working for U.A."_

"Personal reasons."

"_And would these 'personal reasons' have anything to do with a certain Midoriya Izuku?"_

Aizawa eyes widened in surprize, "How-"

"_I keep tabs on a lot of things. You should be aware that kidnapping a child is a federal offence, and is highly punishable-"_

"I didn't kidnap him. Besides as a hero I can remove a child from a hostile or abusive home life in the case that I think the situation will be detrimental to their health. Which at this point I want her to be checked by a psychiatrist before he goes back."

"_I know Aizawa, mostly I'm just saying you should call to let the police know where he is, before his mother freaks out that is. On another note I'll have Sekijiro sub for your class. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Whatever." He puts his phone back into his pocket. He looks around and spots Hizashi's blond hair by the couch. As he sits next to his husband, Hizashi cuddles closer.

" So… What's the deal with the kid?"

"Nothing. He needed help so I'm helping him."

Hizashi pushed back and turned them so they were looking face to face. "So you're telling me that you just happened to pick up a random kid and brought them to our home to help them?" he looked at Aizawa indignantly. "Are you kidding me? Do you think I'm stupid? I know that you've been worried about this kid for the past few weeks, but you can't just kidnap a child because you don't agree with their guardians' parenting methods!"

"I didn't kidnap him, and-"

"Shou you can't just take kids and surprise adopt them, that's called kidnaping. Besides there are legal ways to do it. Now I think you promised me an explanation for why you were out till 5 in the morning and came back with a kid."

"This is legal. He," He pauses and takes a deep breath, "Look when I went out on patrol, I found him around midnight in the park. He was there after sneaking out after his mom went to bed."

"Shou-"

"No, just listen to the whole story before judging. I was originally planning on taking him home, but Zashi that kid was wrecked. He was sobbing, looked like he had been for hours, and after how his mom was treating him when I took him home the first time." He paused to compose his thoughts. "I wanted to get him to open up so I took him to a nearby cafe and he told me what happened after I left. He and his mom got into a really big fight. She grounded him and took his analysis notes, which the more recent ones are actually nearing a professional level, tore them up and threw them to the wind. All but one of 13 notebooks. Then she said it was for his own good. I couldn't send him back to that, as a hero I can't send him back to that. So we went back to his neighborhood and gathered as many of the pages that we could find. Then I brought him here so he can get some rest."

After Aizawa had finished there was a lingering silence between them.

"Shou, you know she's going to call the police when she wakes up. She's going to tell them her child is missing and what are you going to do when that happens."

"I'm not letting him go back, not after what I've seen. At the very least she's emotionally abusive, and then there's also the possibility that she's negligent because how could you not know your kid is coming home every day with new injuries."

"And you're willing to go through all of this for him? What if Izuku doesn't want this?"

"I'm not going to make rash decisions, and I'm not going to force the kid to do things he doesn't want to do. But I am going to help him no matter what."

"And what happens when this is over? Is he just gonna be another kid forced into the foster care system? Or what are you planing on us adopting him?"

"If that's what it takes." He says it with a fierce determination. Hizashi knows he's resolved to do whatever it takes to help the kid, but then again Shouta is the man he fell in love with.

"Okay, I'm in. I'll do whatever I can to help."


End file.
